Stay With Me
by PurpleDEmilyDreams
Summary: Set to the S7 finale. Emily's offered a new job in London. Before she leaves, her and Morgan grow close. Will she stay or will she go? What will flourish between them? Okay, I suck at summaries, I tried. Give my story a chance anyways? / Ratings may change in the future, we'll see.


_Hey guys, this is my very first fic I've ever written. I've always aspired to one day write a fic because I'm such an avid fanfic reader (all DEmily [Criminal Minds], with some ventures into other worlds). I finally built up the courage and thought it would be fun to let my imagination roam free. I know I'm not the best writer out there, so any creative criticism is welcome.. just promise to be somewhat gentle with me, okay? Heheh. I have to admit, writing this wasn't as easy as I thought it might be. I found myself rereading and changing things up a lot. But, I hope that all those revisions made it a better reading experience for you. Overall though, it was a nice and new experience for me and I enjoyed the ride. _

_As I post this, I'm probably in the process of writing the next chapter. I'm not too sure yet, but, I think this will either be a 2 or 3 chapter story.. depending where my muse takes me._

_To all the fanfic authors and betas out there, I bow down to you. You guys are simply AMAZING! I don't know how you guys do it. Your talents are so great and much appreciated! :)._

_Okay, I promise I'm done rambling now.._

_Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed! Do leave me a tidbit in the review section if you have the time. I'd love to know what you guys thought or whatever comment you guys wanna drop._

_Love ya, guys!_

_xo, G_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or their characters.. yada, yada.. you guys know this by now. _

_But, heaven knows if I did.. goodness, DEmily would have been a thing since they first met! *sigh*, I miss them dearly._

* * *

After their last case; the bank explosion, Will getting shot and little Henry's life being in danger... the team definitely deserved a break. It was a nice evening where friends and family were all gathered together in Rossi's beautiful backyard. They were all here to celebrate happiness and love. Rossi worked a little magic and made his backyard a sight to see, so magical, as magical as love is. Tonight was JJ and Will's wedding night.

However, something was disturbing Derek. It was the way Emily was being somewhat distant and quiet, it was quite unusual of Emily, especially on a night like this. Plus, the way she was acting when they were inspecting the new property this morning. He decided he was going to get to the bottom of this and confront her, right then and there in Rossi's living room. Derek spoke,

"Emily, I know you don't wanna talk about it, but that's exactly why we need to talk about it. This has nothing to do with cracks in the foundation."

Emily closed her eyes briefly, "No," and re-opened them after a second, "But it's a sign."

"Oh, please don't get all free spirit on me," Derek scoffed.

"I almost blew up yesterday, twice." Emily answers.

"I know," Derek returns in a low voice.

"That's about as grounded as you could get" Emily adds.

Derek comes to realization and gets straight to the point with her, "You wanna leave don't you?"

"I didn't say that" was Emily's weak answer.

"It's the only reason you'd be this quiet, Emily" Derek reasons.

Emily pleads uncomfortably, "Can we please not talk about this right now?"

"No.. How long have you been thinking about this?" Derek asks.

"Honestly?", Emily asks as Derek merely raises his brow waiting for the truth. So she continues, answering solemnly, "Since I got back."

Derek was taken aback by her response and all he could respond to that was, "Really?"

As if sensing his shock and worry, she quickly states, "It's not you guys, I love you. I just, can't grab on to my old life and pretend that nothing happened."

"Is this about Easter?" He refers to her old team leader.

"No, but he did ask me to run the London office," Emily says matter-of-factly.

Derek dreads to ask this, but he does, "And you're gonna do it?"

"He just asked yesterday", she says, brushing it off.

"But, you're thinking about it?"

"I don't know yet." .. Finding it hard to get her words out, she takes a breath and continues, "I.. I thought buying a house and putting down roots was gonna fix this feeling, it was gonna.. give me what I wanted. But it, it hasn't. It's bigger than that.", she ends, sounding defeated.

Emily looks at him and adds, "You think I should stay.."

Looking at her with sad eyes.. understanding where she's coming from, Derek brings himself to say, "I think I miss you already."

He continues looking at her with his sad and worried eyes. Whilst she brings herself to smile at him.. a silent thank you for understanding her, for letting her go and do what she needs to.

Their moment was abruptly cut off by a worried looking Garcia who quickly starts rambling about Kevin.

Eventually more guests arrive and last preparations are underway for the main ceremony to begin.

x

The ceremony was simple, yet beautiful. Everybody seemed to be enjoying themselves. Love and happiness could be felt and seen all around.

Dinner was wonderful with the whole 'family' around a table, feasting on delicious food and sipping on elegant champagne. Glasses clinking as toasts were made... 'Good things happen to good people'..

As the night grew on, they were all dancing to the music and letting the stress of their last case melt away.

That was, everybody but Emily was dancing. She made her way down the pathway leading to the dance floor, as the music was playing. Walking slowly around the dance floor, observing her 'family' laughing, dancing and genuinely enjoying a beautiful night.

Reminiscing on the lovely moments she had with all of these people. It was dawning in her mind that she really, truly loved each and every one of them. They really were her family and it would be painful to leave them, but, she did decide, it's what she needed to do, for herself, to find herself and feel whole again.

As she was walking, Reid pulled her onto the dance floor to dance with him. This momentarily stopped her thinking and enjoyed the night dancing with her friends.

Emily took turns dancing with the team. First was Reid, then Morgan, then Rossi, then Garcia and JJ, then Hotch, and finally ending with Morgan again. She had time dancing with each of the people she loved. In a way, it was sort of her secret goodbye to them all. Even if she didn't give Easter her answer yet, she already knew she was going to take the job and leave them.

The fast-paced music died down and the last song for the night was a slow and intimate one. Emily was now in Derek's arms. Both of them cheek to cheek, eyes closed, as he held her right hand in his left right above his heart and holding her close with his other, swaying to the slow song. They couldn't let go of each other, nor did they want to. It was an intimate and private moment for the two, even if they were surrounded by the others on the dance floor. To them, it was like they were the only ones out there, the world disappeared in that moment.

You could say it was an embrace filled with longing, hope, fear, comfort, support, and dare it be said... love..

As the song came to its inevitable end, both of them were suddenly brought back to reality. However, they didn't want to let go of each other because they both knew the truth, but wished they didn't. All the others were starting to breakaway from their dancing partners, saying their goodbye's and ending the night. Emily and Derek finally broke off from their tight embrace and gave each other a small smile.

Everyone was happy, but tired from the long day. It was finally time for them to go their separate ways. They each said their goodbyes. JJ and Will again thanking Rossi for hosting this special evening for them, while Rossi just brushes it off saying it was his pleasure.

Before Hotch made his move to leave with Beth and Jack, he gave Emily a knowing look. It was an understanding that they would see each other tomorrow morning to discuss what it was that was bothering her, as they agreed earlier. Ultimately, the discussion about her resignation.

The only ones left standing in Rossi's front yard now were Derek and Emily. Since they came together, they took Derek's car. Once they were in the car, a comfortable silence came over them. To be honest, they were both pretty exhausted from the events of their last case, plus the fun night they just had.

They were now approaching Emily's apartment building as Derek parked by the curb in front of the building.

Emily breaks the silence and says, "Thanks, Derek. For everything."

Derek smiles at her and says, "Always."

That makes Emily smile wide, eyes sparking, thankful she has a friend like him. Always supporting her and caring for her.

"Alright, it's been a long couple of days, I'm going to let you get some rest", Derek says.

"Yeah, it has been. I think I'm just going to knock out on my bed right when I get in there." She starts to laugh.

He laughs along with her. "Same here. I can't wait to get some rest."

Emily opens her door and slips out. Once she shuts the door, he opens the window to say, "Good night, Em. I'll see you tomorrow."

She looks back and says, "Night, Derek. Thanks again for the ride. See you at the office."

With that, she turns and heads to the door of her apartment building. Derek waits until she's safely inside the building before he makes his own way home.

x

The next day, Emily and Hotch were at the BAU bright and early. They had their talk and Emily's mind was already made up. She told Hotch that after they were done, she would go off to call Easter and tell him her decision.

It saddened Hotch to see such a great agent, who naturally became his friend, leave them. But, he understood her need and fully supported her.

Hotch also asked her if anyone else knew, and Emily simply said, "Morgan's the only one who knows."

Which prompted Hotch to add, "Did you want to tell the rest of the team or shall I?"

"No, I'll tell them," she said. "Is it okay if I use the roundtable room when everyone gets here?"

"Sure, anything you need. I'll inform them all to meet in the room once they get in." Hotch replies.

"Thank you, Hotch. Thank you for everything you and JJ did for me. I know it wasn't easy and there's probably no way I could ever repay you guys." Emily starts to ramble.

Hotch stops her and says, "It's okay, Emily. We did it for our friend and we would do it again if we had to. We are just glad it all worked out and we got you back", he ends, smiling.

She smiles back at him and lets out a breath of relief. But, that was all too short as the team was due at the office any time now. She excused herself to go to the ladies room and freshen up and well, to regain some composure and strength for what she was going to have to do next.

It was time for her to make a call. A call to Clyde Easter. As much as she hated him and the smug look he would have on his face when he finds out that she's going to accept his offer, it had to be done.

She presses his name on her contact number list and she waits as the other end of the line rings. As Emily predicted, Easter definitely had that smug sound in his voice. Their phone call was brief as she just called to let him know she accepted his offer. As well as, informing him that she would have to work her 2 weeks notice at the BAU. He explained to her that he would settle things on his end and get back in contact with her when things were set.

As the team started filing into the office, one by one, they all settled in for the day, getting their cups of coffee and starting to arrange the case files they were going to work on. When Hotch noticed that everyone had arrived, he stood at the ledge in front of his office looking over the BAU and said to his team, "Everyone, I need you in the roundtable room, please."

Emily was just walking into the BAU after her phone call with Clyde when she heard Hotch. This was it. She paused before she herself made her way to the roundtable room after everyone. When she stepped in, she made eye contact with Hotch and he gave her the slightest nod to take over whenever she was ready. Emily gave him a little nod back and made her way to the head of the table, standing, facing everyone. Hotch was just in the sidelines watching. She cleared her throat as everyone stared at her, confused.

"Morning, guys. I asked Hotch to arrange this meeting because I have something to tell you."

Derek looked at her and she slipped a glance at him. His sort of confused look became a look of realization and she gave him a slight nod to answer his gaze. This is it, Derek thought. She really made up her mind and took the plunge. Even though this was killing him inside, all he could do was try to lend her some support by giving her an understanding look and small smile to ease her nerves.

Once she saw this, she calmed down a bit. Because, if Derek and Hotch understood her and were okay with it, maybe this wouldn't be so hard to tell the rest of the team.

As she was mustering up the courage to continue, Derek also turned his head to the side and took a glance at Hotch. They made eye contact and gave each other an understanding look and Hotch gave him a straight, tight lipped smile.

Derek turned his focus back to Emily as she started to speak again.

"Due to the events of our last case, Easter asked me something while he was helping us with information on the case. He made me an offer to run the London Interpol office."

Garcia, Reid, JJ, and Rossi all looked at her wide-eyed.

"You're not going to accept, right?" Garcia let out in a shock.

"You wouldn't leave us, would you?", the ever innocent, fragile, and kid-like Reid added.

While JJ & Rossi just kept quiet and studied her as she looked at them all around the table.

Emily turned her head slightly to glance at Hotch and he tried to give her a reassuring look mixed with his slightly stern face. Then Emily turned her attention to Morgan, her best friend, who would always support her. And, when she saw his face and they way he was looking at her, she knew he was trying to lend her the strength and support she needed at this time. She was so grateful to him, as she gave him a smile of thanks. She took that as a new found energy to get through this. Focusing back to the questions and stares that were being thrown at her...

"Well, he did just ask me the other day. But, after thinking it over, I have accepted his offer to run the London office." She let out in a rush, as if that would make it better.

The roundtable room was silent. No one knew what to say, shock took over them. So, Emily took that as a cue to continue..

"I know this may come as a shock to you all. You may think this is all happening so fast, but, as painful as it is to admit, this has been a long time coming.

Ever since I got back from the whole ordeal, I thought buying the house and settling down here was going to rid this feeling inside of me, but it didn't. It's hard to come back from something like that and just jump right back in to my old life." She sighs.

"I just can't shake this feeling. And, as much as I don't want to leave you guys here, my family, I think this is something I have to do. I need to do something else, try to find myself. Starting with a clean slate might help me find a new life and help me heal.

I really am going to miss you all. I still have to work my notice so you guys won't get rid of me that easily. But, I hope you will understand that it's what I have to do. Maybe it won't be permanent and I might find myself back here in a month or something. But, right now it's the only thing I see fit as a new beginning." Emily pauses to see what the team have to say to her revelation.

Rossi finally speaks up, "You're sure this is what's going to make you happy?"

"Yes." Emily answers softly, but with confidence.

"Then I support your decision. Just promise you'll take care and keep in touch often. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks so much, Rossi. That means a lot to me." He gets up and they hug.

JJ was next to get up and stand in front of Emily as she begins to speak to her, "I'm really going to miss you, you know that?"

Em nods as JJ continues, "But, if you've made up your mind and it'll help you, then go for it. Just be happy and I hope it works out for you. You deserve it." JJ smiles at her and hugs her as well.

"Oh, JJ.. thank you for everything." Emily says into the hug.

When they break apart, Derek was already up and he smiled at her and just gave her a tight hug.

During their embrace, Em whispered in his ear, "Thank you." And all Derek could do was hug her tighter and whisper back to her, "I'll miss you. This is a great opportunity for you."

As they were letting go from each other, they lingered before Emily focused her attention back to the two people who were taking this the hardest, Garcia and Reid.

She started to explain to them, "Penelope, Reid... I hope you guys will understand if not now, then in time, that this is what I have to do. I'm not trying to run away from you guys. I'm just trying to fix my life. I really do love you guys, all of you, which is why I know you would all understand and support me.. because I'd do the same for any of you. Plus, it's not like I'm going to disappear..." She cringed at what she just said..

"I'm just moving to London. We can always keep in touch. When I'm settled over there, you guys are welcome to come visit any time and I would assume I'd be welcome to come see you guys any time I'm free?

And knowing that I have a techy friend who will probably equip my personal devices with Skype, and any other communicating apps, keeping in touch should be easy peasy. Plus, we have phones .. you can all text or call me with a touch of a button, whenever you need someone to talk to or just to say hi. I'll be right on the other end of the phone. Alright?"

Garcia and Reid reluctantly nod their heads in defeat, like kids who didn't get their way. They both got up from their seats and approached her. Garcia was first, her mood somewhat lifting,

"You better believe I'll be setting you up with Skype and any other apps I see fit! You can't escape from me! I'm going to miss you like crazy, my kick-ass crime fighter. I understand you need this soul searching time, it's just hard to accept that you have to leave to do it. But, I love you and support you... so long as you promise me you'll be safe and keep in touch OFTEN, and you take me shopping and sight-seeing when I visit you in London!"

Emily giggles, "You got it, PG!" and they give each other a tight squeeze.

As Garcia lets go to make room for Reid, he says, "I get it. I just wish you could stay. But, I wish you all the best."

Emily gently smiles at him and as she leans in to hug him, he hugs her back and she says to him, "I'm always here for you, Reid. Don't hesitate to call if you just wanna talk, okay?"

They break apart from their hug and he nods.

"Really, thank you guys. I know this is hard for you all because it's killing me as well. I really do love you all. And, as much as I wish I could stay here with you guys, I think this is what's best for me right now. I'm glad you all understand and are so supportive. I couldn't be more thankful and grateful to have such wonderful friends." She was slightly tearing up.

After this, Hotch finally moved from the sidelines and went up to her and offered her his hand. Accepting the offered hand, he and Emily shook hands while he said, "Good luck, you have been a great addition to this team. You deserve this promotion and I hope you find what you're looking for."

As their handshake came to a gradual end, Hotch started to make his way out of the roundtable room and told the team, "When you're all done and ready, you can continue with your case files."

Once the commotion of Emily's news died down, they all left the roundtable room and proceeded with their day. It was an uneventful day of work, with them just working on stacks of paperwork.

The day had gone by somewhat slow after the whole roundtable room event, but, that's paperwork for you. As the day was ending, the team were all heading out of the office one by one with a mutual promise to see each other the next day for another day of work. The only two people left at the office from the team were Morgan and Prentiss. They wanted to dent their stacks of case files, so they stayed a little later. Morgan and Prentiss made small talk every so often just to keep themselves sane from all that paperwork. Until Morgan was sick of writing out files and decided to leave. But, not before he asked Emily if she wanted to join him for some dinner.

"Sure, I think I've just about had it with this stack of paperwork for the day. I think I'm going cross-eyed." She let out a sigh and then laughed.

Derek laughed at her last comment and he said, "Great. Let's get outta here. I'm starving."

Emily hums in agreement as they made their way out of the BAU.

x

They both decided to hit up a burger joint for dinner. They always used to do this from time to time, whether it be a burger joint, a coffee shop, an Indian restaurant or whatever their stomach's desired.

Once they got their food, they devoured half of their meals in a split second. Let's just say that doing all that paperwork plus the effects of her revelation today all added to their starvation. As they were enjoying their meals, a comfortable silence came over them.

But of course, it was inevitable that they would have to bring it up sooner or later. Turns out it was Derek who broke the silence.

"So, you really made up your mind." He said it more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, I have. I called Easter earlier this morning after I told Hotch."

Derek slightly nodded, a hint of sadness in his eyes before he continued trying to cover it up, "And how did that conversation with Easter go?"

"Ha, I could hear the smugness in his voice. Bastard's always so sure of himself. I hate him so much for that.

I told him that I still had to work my notice and he said he'd take care of everything on that end and get in touch with me when it was all settled."

Derek laughs slightly at her comment.. but it slowly diminishes as the reality of her comment hits him.

"I really do hope you find yourself, Em. You deserve nothing but the best. We'll miss you. I'll miss you. But, we understand your concerns and we just want you to be happy." He says sincerely.

Em smiles and thanks him. "Thanks, I'm really going to miss you too, all of you. I know it's going to be hard in the beginning not having you guys there with me. But, I promise to stay strong and finally let go and try to find peace."

"That's all we wish for you. It just hurts so much to think that we're not enough for you here to feel that way." He sighs, feeling broken.

She sees his reaction and breaks a little inside. There's no denying that she'll miss them all, but him especially. He was the only one to continue the hunt for Doyle and protect Declan when she was gone. He went beyond the call of friendship just for her. And she didn't know how she could ever thank him for doing such a thing. That's why it was killing her to see him slowly letting his guard down and showing such emotion. He truly cared for her and vice versa.

The question was, did they both realize how deep their care for each other really stemmed?

"Derek.."

"No. It's okay, Em." He brushes it off.

"No, Derek.. I don't want you to feel like that. I know it may seem like that. But, please know that you guys are enough for me. I really do cherish each and every one of you. You guys are my family. I guess I just need some time, a new setting to clear my mind and see what I really need. I really tried to kick this feeling, but it just wouldn't budge. This is my last resort. I just want to feel whole and complete again and I'm running out of ideas on how to fix this feeling." She confesses, deflated.

He understood her, he really did. But why was this so hard for him?

"Em, I know. I don't know what's wrong with me. We really do get it. I guess it's just so sudden, that's all."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. You know me, full of surprises." She gives a small smile.

He smiles back, "That's for sure."

They continued with light conversation while finishing their meals. As the night grew, they decided to leave and head home.

"Thanks, Derek. I had a nice time chatting with you tonight. Oh, and thanks again for your support. You don't know how much strength I took from your reassurance this morning in the roundtable room. It really helped me get through that." She lifted her hand and squeezed his arm.

"Always, princess." And they smiled at each other.

"See you tomorrow?" He asks.

"I'll be there." Not for long, he thought. "Good night, Derek."

"Night. Take care, Em." As he waves to her from his car door and she waves back, both getting into their respective cars.

Once Derek arrives at his place, he texts Emily, '_Sleep well, Em. I'll see you in the morning.'_

As Emily is stepping into her apartment, her phone vibrates and she checks it, seeing Derek's message to her. She smiles to herself before replying, _'Thanks :). You too! See you."_

With that, they both got changed and hit the sack. Despite the sad reality that she was going to leave in a few short weeks, they both had a smile on their faces as they went to bed that night. They enjoyed each other's company and there was no denying their chemistry and closeness.

But, what will become of their growing closeness? What will this mean as she's about to leave for a different country? Will they realize their feelings for each other before it's too late?

* * *

_So, what did you guys think? That's where I'm going to end it for now. As I mentioned earlier, chapter 2 is still in the works. I basically have a ton of ideas for it. It's just putting my ideas into actual story context that I have to do. HAHA! I'm not sure how long it's going to take me before I get the next chapter up. Again, depending on my muse and how busy I am. We'll see, hopefully I get it up soon. I don't want you guys to wait too long. _

_Don't forget to leave me a little review. Please? And thanks! x_


End file.
